Carpe Diem Fanfic: Repercussions
by Kenji-chan
Summary: A fanfic based off of the grow online comic Carpe Diem. Check it out at www.carpediemcomic.com


Gray clouds covered the sky, showing an ominous sign of rain was eminent. Mizumi ran through the unusually crowded street. The entire world seemed devoid of color, as he sped between bodies.

"GET BACK HERE!" came an angry shout from behind. Just then it started to pour, causing a plume of umbrellas to go up. Out of complete desperation to get away from the pursuing fur, he ducted in the local gym, bumping right into a very tall giraffe.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Mizumi, now on his butt.

"No problem," replied a gentle voice that almost startled him. Extending a hand, he picked Mizumi off the floor with ease. The rain had just dampened his long brown hair to skew his somewhat well known face.

"Thank you…" Mizumi replied, almost blushing because of the tender smile that greeted him. A commotion could be heard getting nearer that snapped Mizumi back to reality. "I'm sorry…Josh," as he glanced at the nametag, "I need to hide." Before the giraffe could give a response, the white tiger had ducked behind the counter. The door to G.Y.M. burst open as a large gray wolf stormed up to the desk.

"Excuse me, have you seen a nineteen-year-old male white tiger, five-foot-seven come in here about a second ago?" asked the wolf with a rather fuming tone. Josh glanced over in Mizumi's direction, who was now balled up in the corner, apparently not wanting to be discovered.

"I'm sorry, no one by that description has come in within the last thirty minutes," answered Josh. After what felt like an eternity to Mizumi as the two talked, the wolf walked out. Hearing the door close, he slowly peered over the counter to double check.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me," Mizumi said with a bow. "Can I speak to a Mr. McPhearson?" suddenly realizing where was.

A large panda happened to be in passing. "I'm Mr. McPhearson, what can I do for you kiddo?"

"Yes, I called yesterday and I was hoping to speak to you tomorrow. But due to circumstances beyond my control, I was hoping I could speak to you now." Mizumi explained. The two walked over to the office to have their little discussion.

"Thank you for understanding, Burt. And please try to keep this a secret," replied Mizumi clapping together his hands and giving a hopeful look at the office door finally opened.

"Sure thing, Mizumi. You're a client now. And I look forward to the end results kiddo," Burt reassured, putting a comforting hand on Mizumi's shoulder. "I gave you a copy of the scheduled classes in the room you wanted, so don't worry. The only thing you have to worry about is the people who might see ya through the window."

"I'm not that worried, I've kept a low profile before. Besides, I'm sure you can tell there's a huge difference in how I look between now and while on the job."

"Not to mention a huge difference in actions. You're a huge flirt while on–"

"Kevin! I can't believe you're here!" shouted Mizumi catching sight of the big arrogant feline.

"Hey squirt, long time no see. You haven't gotten any bigger. And no hugging," replied Kevin pulling Mizumi up by the tail. Folding his arms, a slightly dissatisfied expression graced Mizumi's face. Kevin carried the poor boy near the front desk. "And you haven't gotten any heavier for that matter. You what, just barely sixty pounds?" poked Kevin.

"I've broken 100lbs ever since I've went into high school, thank you very much," remarked Mizumi, finally being put down. "I see fifteen years haven't changed you. My parents still ask about you ever since you watched me at that family reunion way back when."

"I guess you both know each other," laughed Burt, finding the whole argument highly amusing.

"Yeah, we're _distant, distant_ cousins. I kept the squirt out of trouble," retorted Kevin, messing Mizumi's hair.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow," waved Mizumi as he headed for the door. Catching eye of Josh, he thanked him again. In turning to go, he nearly bumped into a heavy-set dog, hybrid, and lion that had walked in.


End file.
